Someone Like You
by H2P
Summary: berbasis lagu dari Adele - Someone Like you. Warning di dalamnya. contians: YAOI!


**Someone Like You**

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Genre: **Romance, Angst, Tragedy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Language:** Bahasa Indonesia

**Pairing: **SasuNaru, SasuHina

**Disclaimer:** Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Lagu Someone Like You adalah milik Adele.

**Author:** Harate

**Beta: **Kiyohara Shi

**AN: **-none at the moment-

**Chapter 1.**

**Someone Like You**

"_**I heard that You're settled down**_

_**That you found a girl and you're married now**_

_**I heard that your dreams came true**_

_**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you"**_

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di wajah yang memiliki bekas luka di kedua pipinya. Dia tidak bisa percaya ini, tidak bisa mempercayai kenyataan yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya, dia tidak mau mengakui bahwa hal ini terjadi.

_Undangan Pertunangan_

_Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata_

Dia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas berwarna putih dengan dekorasi merah jambu di beberapa sudutnya itu. Yaa…selembar kertas yang beberapa menit yang lalu diterimanya dari tukang pos yang biasa mengantarkan surat ke butik miliknya.

Seluruh kenangan yang telah dia kubur kembali, menyeruak bak video yang diputar kembali. Kenangan-kenangan yang tak lagi ingin dia buka kembali. Kenangan yang dia harap tidak pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Kenangan yang sebenarnya ingin dia hapus dari sejarah kehidupannya.

Namun, kenangan-kenangan itu masih begitu jelas dalam ingatannya. Kenangan manis bersamanya. Kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan ketika berada dalam pelukannya, kebahagiaan yang menggebu dalam relung hatinya ketika Dia membisikkan kata-kata manis itu di telinganya, kebahagiaan yang begitu memabukkan ketika dia rasakan bibir lembutnya menyentuh bibirnya, kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan ketika dia berkata 'I love You'.

"Heh." Seulas senyum pahit terpampang di wajahnya ketika teringat kejadian sebelum semuanya hancur, sebelum semua impiannya musnah.

Apa yang kau lakukan ketika kau menemukan orang yang paling kau cintai, orang paling kau percayai, orang yang ingin kau gandeng untuk menjalani sisa hidup, orang yang kau sebut sebagai kekasihmu, memeluk orang lain dan mengatakan kata-kata cinta yang sering dia berikan untukmu pada orang tersebut? Apa yang kau lakukan bila kau mendapati kekasihmu sedang berada di atas tempat tidurmu bersama orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal? Atau lebih buruk, bersama dengan orang yang kau anggap sabahatmu?

Sakit.

Pedih.

Hancur.

**-Flashback-**

Hanya itu yang dirasakannya ketika dia mendapati Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang dia anggap sebagai kekasihnya selama 3 tahun ini memeluk orang lain di atas tempat tidur MEREKA. Wanita tersebut tak lain Hyuuga Hinata, orang yang dia sebut sahabat sejak masih kanak-kanak.

Dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Yang dia ingat hanyalah ekspresi terkejut Sasuke dan ekspresi ketakutan yang Hinata tunjukkan ketika mendapati dia berdiri di pintu kamar itu. Yang dia ingat setelah itu hanyalah barang-barang yang telah rusak dan pecah berhamburan, mengelililingi dirinya yang sedang bersimpuh di tengah kamar, Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Hinata mungkin sudah pergi dari apartemen mereka, entah apakah dia sudah memakai seluruh lapisan bajunya atau tidak, dia tak tahu.

"Tenang Naruto… tenang, aku mohon…"

Suara lirih Sasuke terdengar di telinganya dan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang terasa panas di lehernya tak lagi sama dia rasakan. Suara rendah yang begitu dia cintai kini terdengar begitu buruk dan hawa panas yang keluar dari bibir, yang dulu begitu dia hasrati, sekarang begitu terasa menjijikkan baginya.

"Naruto… kumohon…," Sasuke memohon, lirih.

Dia rasakan tangan yang melingkar di tubuhnya mempererat pelukannya. Menjijikkan. Sungguh menjijikkan. Kedua tangan yang memeluk tubuh wanita jalang itu!

PLAK!

Naruto menampis lalu dihempaskanlah kedua tangan itu dari tubuhnya. Perlahan ia angkat tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Hanya hampa dan sakit yang dia rasakan. Dipaksanya kedua kakinya melangkah menuju pintu apartemen yang berjarak tak lebih dari 10 meter di depannya.

Tangan kirinya telah menyentuh knob pintu sebelum dia rasakan tubuhnya kembali berada dalam dekapan yang dulu bagai rumah yang melindunginya dari seluruh rasa dingin di bumi ini.

"Naruto, please..! Maafkan aku! .. jangan tinggalkan aku…I love you.." suara Sasuke pecah, control pun hilang, "Aku mencintaimu…Naruto…"

Naruto tak bergeming, diam menatap knob yang berada tak jauh di genggamannya, pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh bagaimana agar tangannya bisa menggapai knob itu, memutarnya dan membuka pintu itu, kemudian pergi dari tempat ini. Tempat apa? Rumah? Bukan.. bukan rumah… dari awal ternyata tempat ini bukanlah rumahnya… bukan rumah yang bisa melindunginya… bukan.

"Maafkan aku Naruto.. please.. katakan sesuatu.."

Suara parau Sasuke, tangan yang memeluknya yang sekarang seperti ingin membuatnya kehabisan nafas karena terlalu erat, dan air yang membasahi bahunya mengatakan padanya bahwa orang yang sangat kuat dengan badan kekarnya ini sedang menangis. Namun dia tak perduli, tak akan lagi.

Sekali lagi Naruto lepaskan kedua tangan Sasuke dari tubuhnya, tenang. Tanpa berkomentar, tangannya berhasil menggapai knob itu. Dibalikkan tubuhnya sesaat sebelum Naruto menutup pintu itu, satu-satunya jalan masuk menuju tempat berteduhnya selama 3 tahun terakhir itu.

Naruto tertawa parau, penuh dengan ironi. "Manusia…. Tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan separuh hatinya… Sasuke."

Hal terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum pintu ruangan itu tertutup, adalah sosok pria yang dulu begitu dicintainya, berdiri tak bergeming dengan hanya air mata dan raut penyesalan di wajah tampannya.

**-End Flashback-**

Seulas senyum pahit kembali dapat dilihat di wajahnya sekarang, kali ini mengingat kebodohan yang dia lakukan dulu. Apa yang merasukinya sehingga dia menyetujui untuk menjalin hubungan terlarang itu dengan Sasuke? Apa yang merasukinya hingga dia lupa bahwa tidak mungkin hubungan antara 2 orang lelaki dapat berjalan 'normal'.

Mengapa dia begitu bodoh mempercayai perkataan Sasuke waktu itu. Bahwa Sasuke mencintainya? Bahwa Sasuke hanya membutuhkan dirinya untuk terus hidup setelah apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya? Bahwa Sasuke demi bersama dengannya rela untuk melepaskan impiannya untuk memiliki keluarga yang utuh?

Bodoh.!

Yang Sasuke butuhkan adalah seorang wanita yang bisa memberikan keturunan. Seorang Wanita seperti Hinata. Dan dirinya bukanlah seorang Wanita.

Hinata bisa memberikan apa yang dia inginkan. Anak, istri, dan keluarga yang utuh seperti impian Sasuke. Apa yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa lelaki yang bahkan tidak memiliki ovarium seperti dirinya bisa memberikan apa yang bisa Hinata berikan pada Sasuke?

Bodoh.!

Kau sungguh bodoh, Naruto…!

"_**Old friend, why are you so shy?**_

_**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light"**_

"Kau Yakin?" Tanya seseorang bersuara _baritone_ yang duduk di kursi _driver_, membuyarkan lamunannya.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya menatap wajah tampan orang yang memakai setelan baju semi-formal berwarna hitam itu. "Gaara…aku sudah bilang, aku yakin." jawabnya tersenyum tipis.

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh lembut pipinya. "Aku hanya tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu.." jawab pria berambut merah itu lembut seraya membelai rambut pirang Naruto.

Naruto, memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dirinya dimanjakan oleh kehangatan telapak tangan pria yang setia menemaninya, terutama semenjak kejadian itu terjadi. Pria yang menjadi sabahat, tidak, mungkin lebih dari itu…keluarga…ya, keluarga. Pria ini mungkin bisa dia sebut sebagai keluarganya.

"Aku baik-baik saja…really," jawabnya lagi tak lepas memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya berharap Gaara tidak lagi menanyakan keyakinan hatinya.

"Baiklah..." Gaara menghela nafas, pendek, mengalah pada keinginan pria mungil di sampingnya. "Hanya saja…jangan paksakan dirimu kalau kamu masih-"

"Gaara.." potongnya cepat, sebelum Gaara melanjutkan ucapannya.

Gaara kembali menghela nafas, kali ini lebih panjang, sebelum menjalankan mobil yang mereka kendarai. "Ok…kita berangkat…"

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya kesunyian yang terasa. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil sambil memejamkan matanya, dan Gaara terlalu takut untuk memulai pembicaraan untuk menghilangkan kesunyian yang menyiksa ini. Takut jika dia salah memilih kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Takut jika dia tak sengaja mengucapkan nama lelaki keparat yang telah membuat Malaikatnya tak lagi sama.

Hari ini pun perasaan Gaara semakin tidak menentu. Kenapa Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke acara pertunangan si keparat dengan si pelacur itu. Kenapa pula Naruto tidak mau mendengarkan perkataannya untuk tidak mengindahkan undangan itu dan menganggapnya kiriman yang bukan ditujukan untuknya.

Lelaki jahanam itu, Uchiha Sasuke, telah mengambil segalanya dari Naruto. Hatinya, tubuhnya, perasaannya, bahkan senyumnya pun ikut dirampas olehnya. Naruto yang sekarang hanya tersenyum agar orang di sekitarnya tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Tidak mengasihaninya. Tidak ada lagi senyum dan gelak tawa yang biasa terdengar ketika Naruto berada di sekitarnya. Tidak ada.

Ingin rasanya menghentikan laju mobil ini dan berputar kembali.

"_Untuk apa aku mengantarkan Naruto untuk bertemu kembali dengan Iblis tak berhati itu. __Untuk apa aku mengantarkan Naruto untuk melihat si Iblis bersanding dengan si Wanita Jalang itu. Hanya akan menyakiti Naruto, malaikatku lebih jauh.! Tapi…"_

"Gaara…"

Suara lembut Naruto membuyarkan pikirannya dan seketika dia tersenyum memandang Naruto yang masih mencoba untuk memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Ada apa?"

"Ma.. masihkah dia mengingatku…?"

Gaara tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto yang berusaha untuk tidak menatap matanya, ia lebih memilih mencari ketenangan dengan cara memainkan jemari lentiknya. Gaara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto melainkan segera mencari tempat untuk memarkir mobilnya. Mereka telah sampai di tempat yang tertera dalam undangan Pertunangan yang diterima Naruto 2 hari lalu: sebuah gedung megah tempat dilangsungkannya acara-acara penting dan hanya orang-orang tertentu pula yang mampu menyewa tempat itu, hanya orang-orang yang punya kekuasaan atau yang punya harta kekayaan melimpah.

Well… tentu saja perta pertunangan Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata dilaksanakan di gedung mewah ini, The Emerald City Hall Building, karena mereka berdua berasal dari keluarga yang mungkin sudah ditakdirkan untuk selalu 'diatas'. Keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan salah satu dari sekian keluarga paling Kaya di Kota Konoha, memiliki banyak line dalam dunia bisnis, dan semua itu menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke setelah pembantaian yang terjadi terhadap keluarganya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Disamping itu Keluarga Hyuuga bisa dibilang berada di garis yang sama dengan Keluarga Uchiha,

Kaya dan berkuasa.

Gaara memarkir mobilnya tepat di samping gerbang besar untuk memasuki gedung tersebut, mematikan mesin mobilnya dan menoleh menghadap Naruto. Diulurkannya kedua tangannya untuk memegang lembut kedua pipi Naruto.

Naruto yang dulunya memiliki kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa, mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan tidak pernah memiliki pikiran negatif akan setiap hal, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi. Sejak kejadian itu, dia menjadi kehilanga kepercayaan diri dan pikiran positifnya, lebih banyak meragukan dirinya sendiri, terkadang justru merendahkan dirinya. Dia perlu, paling tidak, sedikit dorongan untuk lebih percaya diri terhadap dirinya yang sekarang.

"Kalau dia melupakanmu, berarti dia makhluk yang perlu mendapat perawatan di kepalanya," ucap Gaara sambari memberinya seringai usil.

Naruto merespon ucappannya dengan seringai kecil juga.

Ya.. kalau sampai pria itu melupakan Naruto, maka dia akan mendapat perawatan di kepalanya. Perawatan langsung dari kepalan tangannya yang sudah terlatih untuk memecahkan puluhan batu bata selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Gaara menyeringai nakal kepada Naruto. Ia membuka pintu mobil nya dan segera keluar. Dengan cekatan bak escort kelas atas, Gaara membuka-kan pintu Naruto dan menjulurkan tangannya. "Mari?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Mari."

TBC


End file.
